


Your favourite colour

by NicklaStern



Series: SuperCorp-tober [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 15:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Kara have a deep conversation about feelings with Lena and Alex





	Your favourite colour

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4. Green  
Supercorp-tober

"Alex!!! Please, I need to talk to you..."  
"Ok, Kara. Relax, where are you? I'll go to you"

Ten minutes later Alex arrived to Kara's office almost running in her worryness  
"Kara, are you ok?"  
"My favourite colour is green! Green, Alex!"

The brunnete suddenly felt the need to slap Kara on the head and actually make her suffer.  
"Kara...you made run from work to here because your favourite colour is different from red?"  
"Alex, red is the colour of my family and heritage...but I don't love it anymore...I love green!"  
"Kara, sweetie. Work with me. Why it changed and what is that a problem" 

The blonde was passing from corner to corner like a lioness in a cage, but suddenly she stopped, twisted her head in the direction of the door and smiled, then she looked at Alex  
"I'll tell you, but I have to talk to Lena first. Come with me to her office"

Alex followed her sister. Kara asked her to only be there without saying a word. Alex agreed with reservations

"Lena, can we talk?"  
"Of course, come in Kara, Alex. Everything good?"  
"Oh yeah. All good. I need to tell you a couple of things and Alex is here because I trust her the most and then I trust you too. So here it comes" 

Alex saw behind Lena's nervous smile, she saw realization and...hope? Kara kept talking

"Lena...I'm Supergirl...and my favourite colour is green"  
Lena's smile grew a bit more but her brows rised for the second part of the confesion.  
"Green, because of your eyes...my life started again when I looked into your eyes and my day is only complete when I see you. I've dreamt about you almost every night and I wake up happy. So yes, green is my favourite, but you are my everything. Would you go on a date with me?" 

Alex hadn't ever seen her sister that way...so open and in love and Lena's face explained everything, the thing was mutual...Unshed tears on Lena's eyes until she talked and the tears fell freely  
"My favourite colour is blue..." 

Alex groaned and walked over Lena "both are horribly cute. Don't hurt her, Luthor, ok?" The CEO nodded. Then, the older Danvers walked to Kara "don't hurt her, Kara. You two belong together, ok?" Kara nodded smiling.  
"Now, plan your date, I'm going to wash over this cuteness overload with Maggie, see you dorks!" 

Kara and Lena looked shyly to each other until Kara broke the moment saying  
"Can I kiss my favourite colour?" Lena only laughed getting closer to the blonde


End file.
